powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Denji Sentai Megaranger
was Toei Company Limited's 21st production of the Super Sentai television series. The footage was used in the American series, ''Power Rangers in Space. Plot Kenta Date, a young high school student, is the champion of an arcade video-game known as "Megaranger". Due to his skills and abilities, the I.N.E.T. company brings him in to use his skills and abilities in a top-secret project tied to the Megaranger game. At the same moment as he his brought in, four other students of the "Digital Research Club" at Moroboshi High (the same high school Kenta was going to) likewise appear at the company, investigating the mysterious research being done by the scientists at the facility. However as the five are within the facility, a pre-emptive attack begins from the evil Nejirejia, an evil dimensional force lead by Dr. Hinelar under Electro-King Javious I with plans of conquering this reality. Dr. Kubota, INET chief, then reveals the truth to Kenta and friends: Megaranger was not a video-game, but actually a combat simulator that had been made to find the recruits to become a super fighting team to strike against the Nejireija. As the twisted invaders destroy the base, Kubota gives Kenta and his friends special devices known as Digitizers. By entering the key-code 335 and shouting "Install, Megaranger!", Kenta, Kouichirou, Shun, Chisato and Miku, become the fighting team known as Denji Sentai Megaranger with the ability to fight back against Nejireiga. Characters International Network of Excel-Science and Technology Megarangers Arsenal *Digitizers *Drill Sniper Custom **Drill Saber **Mega Sniper ***Mega Magnum ***Mega Shot *Multi Attack Rifle **Mega Rod **Mega Tomahawk **Mega Sling **Mega Capture *Battle Riser *Keitaizer *Silver Blazer *Mega Tector Vehicles *Cyber Sliders **Cyber Slider 1 **Cyber Slider 2 **Cyber Slider 3 **Cyber Slider 4 **Cyber Slider 5 **Cyber Slider 6 *Digitank Mecha Allies I.N.E.T. *Professor Eikichi Kubota *Shougo Kawasaki Moroboshi High School *Shintarou Wada (6, 45, 49-51) *Jirou Iwamoto (6, 45, 49, 51) *Ken Ooiwa (12-51) *Erina (37, 49-51) Other Characters *Takeshi *Picoto *Gekisou Sentai Carranger *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman Wicked Electric Kingdom Nejirejia *Evil Electro-King Javious I (2-43) *Dr. Hinelar (1-51) *Giga Guirail (30) **Guirail (19-31)/Mad Guirail (31-32) ***Gigire (31-32) **Yugande (1-8)/Yugande Strong (9-31)/Yugande "Cyborg" (33-50)/Super Warrior Yugande (50) *Shibolena (1-50) *Bibidebi (1-51) *Jaden Sentai Nejiranger (38-43, 47-48) **NejiRed **NejiBlack **NejiBlue **NejiYellow **NejiPink *King Kunekune (14) **Boss Kunekune (14) **Soldiers Kunekune *Nejire Beasts *Psycho-Nejilar Mecha *Neji Crusher (1-2) *Grand Nejiros (2-50)/Death Nejiros (51) *Helmedor (Megaranger vs. Carranger) Episodes Cast * Hayato Ōshiba: Kenta Date (credited as Kunihiko Ōshiba) * Atsushi Ehara: Koichiro Endo * Masaya Matsukaze: Shun Namiki * Eri Tanaka: Chisato Jogasaki * Mami Higashiyama: Miku Imamura * Shigeru Kanai: Yusaku Hayakawa * Satoru Saitō: Eikichi Kubota * Ryūzaburō Ōtomo: Javious (Voice) * Asami Jō: Shizuka Samejima/Shibolena, Hizumina * Tetsuo Morishita: Dr. Hinelar * Tomokazu Seki: Bibidebi (Voice) * Hirotaka Suzuoki: Yugande (Voice) * Jinnai Tatsuyuki: Guirail (Voice) * Toshiro Tantsu: Neji Red/Neji Phantom (Voice) * Kunihiko Yasui: Neji Black/Neji Vulgar (Voice) * Yoshiharu Yamada: Neji Blue/Neji Bizarre (Voice) * Masako Katsuki: Neji Yellow/Neji Sophia (Voice) * Erina Yamazaki: Neji Pink/Neji Jealous (Voice) * Takumi Hashimoto: Jiro Stage Shows * Megaranger Stage Show at Double Hero Korakuen Yuenchi * Megaranger Stage Show at Red Heroes Korakuen Yuenchi Notes *Coincidentally, this is the only Super Sentai series that shares a similarity with its Power Rangers season (In Space), where the leads are all teens attending high school. The first high school-based sentai, Kousoku Sentai Turboranger, was made several years before the first season of MMPR; the five previous Power Ranger seasons did not have a high-school base in the original Sentai, nor does Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger or Tensou Sentai Goseiger, which were the basis for the PR high-school series, Dino Thunder and Megaforce respectively. *This is the first Sentai Series to feature a Silver Ranger. *This is the final Sentai to have two females on the team until Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. *This is the final Sentai where the main mech does not have individualized pieces for each member. **Further, due to the unique set-up of Galaxy Mega, this is the only main mech other than Battle Fever Robo and DaiDenzin where all members share the cockpit in all forms. Category:Sentai Season * Category:Earth Technology